<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for me, myself and i by RedamancyEffect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378369">for me, myself and i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect'>RedamancyEffect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Harem, Implied Sexual Content, Just me gushing about how beautiful Kun is, M/M, Obsession, Psychopath vibez, Reflection of Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten thinks about love, and its immaculate impersonation. Refusing to let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Implied - Qian Kun/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for me, myself and i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration : “When I look at Kun he is just so pink and soft and squishy.” — Ten, TeenVogue (2020)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slight tilt of his head, the light flush on his cheeks, the shy breeze on his soft hair. Everything is overwhelming but so calming at the same time, just like his whole being. </p><p> </p><p>There, he lies in the sun, listening to the birds chirping, the wind rustling in the trees, the sea timidly hitting the shore. Overwhelming. Calming. Everything.</p><p> </p><p>Kun is everything he want to hope for, but he’s also everything he shouldn’t go for. For the sole reason that no one should dare, should hope to touch, corrupt such a treasure. He’s better, he’s higher, yet he wants to take, steal for himself only, run away and never come back and keep Kun to himself, to a golden world, equal to his beauty. </p><p> </p><p>But then he remembers, he shouldn’t. Not that he couldn’t, god knows he could, leave everything behind, everything he built all this year to do something out of himself and just throw it away for the sake of having Kun to himself, but he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not alone. He’s not the only one staring at him, his beauty, his being. They’re all watching, looking, calculating. Would it be worth it if he wasn’t there ? If they decided to run away ? </p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t matter. He’s looking this way. So many things, so many words, so many emotions but he cannot describe this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Pink, just like the flush of his skin, travelling from his cheeks, spreading to his nape then to the pale skin of his torso.</p><p> </p><p>Soft, just like his milky-white skin. Oh so pale, so pretty, delicate even, so easy to bruise and mark. </p><p> </p><p>Squishy, just like the slight plushiness under his skin. Skin denting under the lightest pressure, like mochi, bending like a lilac would do. Round, curved, appetizing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten wants to take, claim and steal. He wants so much. Wants everything Kun would give him, the barest minimum would give him the most genuine happiness in this world. Would give him reasons to live.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s what he does, he gives in, take. He traces the skin of someone he shouldn’t touch. He’s marking the skin of someone he shouldn’t corrupt. He’s enjoying every noise, every shy sighs and moans of pleasure that makes him feel so special, so much more, so much better. He is better. He’s better and Kun should see it, see the love, the rawness of feelings cursing through him every time, he should understand it as well. </p><p> </p><p>Ten must have him, must be with him, must please him because he should be the only one capable of such tasks.</p><p> </p><p>Kun is his, and his only to take.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just me getting inspired by Ten describing Kun and tbh it’s accurate (except the pigs part) and me gushing about how pretty and heavenly Kun is 🥺 prettiest baby </p><p> </p><p>Even though it is a very vague drabble, the end kind of pictured Ten as selfish and kinda creepy, ready to steal Kun away (You vibes ?) while competing against the other members. Should I do a version for each member ?</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoyed !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>